Christmas Genie
by Bella68
Summary: Christmas One Shot: Who says dreams or wishes don't come true. Happy Holidays. Byakuya X OC


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. I do own Bella and she wants Byakuya. (HEHEHEHE)

**Bella's Notes:** I came up with this while talking on the phone. I was trying desperately to find my muse and just as it hit me over the head. I thought of this. This is actually a one shot for Christmas and it takes place a year after the end of "Heal My Heart." I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. There are hints to some things in the story, but I'm still going to keep other things a mystery.

**CHRISTMAS GENIE**

It had been a year since Byakuya and Bella married and he felt bad about not taking her on a proper honeymoon, even though that weekend they shared was really, really amazing. He had mentioned to her that he was thinking about taking her somewhere for the holidays, since it was Kaien and Miyako idea and they had volunteered to care for Mia while they were away. He had brochures of various places scattered all over his desk at work. He hadn't figured out how he had accumulated so many, not that it matter, he just couldn't make up his mind.

He came in from work later that evening to find that his beautiful wife was already in bed asleep. He disrobed and crawled in bed next to her. He loved how her body fit perfectly against his and how she always smelled of Chinese bellflowers. He tried his best to wake her, so he could say goodnight to her properly, but she just wouldn't budge. He, eventually, decided to give up, for now…there was always the morning. He slowly drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep, curled up around her and began to dream….

_He could smell the salt in the air and the cool breeze from the ocean blow across his skin. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up to examine his surrounding. He was alone, on a beach, stranded in the middle of nowhere. He looked over to his left and noticed an unusual bottle lying next to him. The curious child in him took over and he opened it. A beautiful, scantily clad woman appeared before him in puff of smoke. _

"_What is your bidding…My Master?" Her beautiful, long raven hair pulled back in a braided ponytail and her icy blue eyes glistened like the blue of the ocean._

"_Master…What do you mean by Master?" Byakuya said in a confused state as he looked her up and down, mentally notating that she looked just like his wife and he thought to himself that he would have to get her an outfit like that to wear. _

"_I am a genie who has been imprisoned in that bottle for thousands of years and I have been patiently waiting for someone to free me. Now that you have, it is my duty to serve you and grant you your hearts desire." She bowed before him. "What do you wish of me Master? I shall grant you anything except for love, death, or revenge."_

"_Okay…I must be suffering from heat stroke…surely this isn't real." He said as he got up and brushed the sand from his pants. _

"_But Master, I assure you, this is very real. Go ahead and make a wish." She replied as she bowed to him again._

"_Alright…" He thought for a second "I wish we were in Greece." He said_

"_I can not grant you that wish because we are already here." She bowed again.  
He smiled to himself. "Okay then…I wish you were wearing a tiny lavender string bikini." Hell, she did look like his wife, so why couldn't he indulge in this one fantasy. _

_She bowed before him "Your wish is my command." She said and in a blink of an eye and a puff of smoke, she stood there in a tiny lavender string bikini. Her very tan skin only looked more exotic. Her hair was lying in soft curls along her shoulders. She walked towards him and ran her hand down his chest. "Is there ANYTHING ELSE I can do for you...Master?" She said seductively. _

_He opened his mouth to speak and she kissed him. He pulled her into his arms and they fell to the sand. _

"_Mmm Bya…that feels so good…" She moaned as he pulled her bikini top off and threw it to the side. "My, My, My… aren't you feeling rather horny this evening." He kissed her down her jawline and then it occurred to him…This evening._

Byakuya woke in a start, he was lying on top of Bella and they were…well you get the picture.

"Somehow I knew you were asleep." She chuckled putting her arms around his neck and kissing him gently on the lips.

"How did you know?" He sighed breathlessly, pressing his forehead against hers.

"You asked me to grant you a wish." Bella laughed.

Byakuya gave her a sly, sexy grin and started to grind against her. "So…are you going to grant me my wish?" He started kissing her down her neck.

"Depends on what it is?" Her voice was heavy and seductive. His lips against her skin were sending jolts of electricity through her body.

"You wouldn't mind wearing a lavender string bikini and call me master, would you?" He whispered in her ear and she giggled.

"I think I could possibly arrange that." She said before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss and fell in to a complete state of bliss.

* * *

Two week had passed and it was Christmas day, Bella was standing in the bathroom of their villa overlooking the Aegean Sea in Greece. "Bya, honey, do you want to go down to the beach or stay in the room?" She called.

He was standing out on the balcony taking in the view. His navy blue board shorts hung low on his hips. "I thought we could go down to the beach and go for a…a… a swim." He turned around and stood there in shock. There, standing before him, was his wife, wearing the exact same lavender string bikini he saw her wearing in his dream. She looked just as exotic as she did then with her hair hanging loose over her shoulders. A devilish grin appeared on his face.

"Well…I thought we could stay in the room for a while. What do you think?" She said as she sauntered up to him seductively.

His arms snaked around her waist. He pulled her flush to his body and pushed her hair to the side, burying his face into the nape of her neck. "Then that is my wish as well." He said in a heavy, seductive tone.

"Your wish is my command. I am, after all, you're Christmas Genie and I'm here to grant your EVERY wish …Master." She giggled breathlessly before he picked her up and carried her inside. "Well then…Merry Christmas to me." He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. This was definitely going to be the best wish come true…ever.

* * *

Author's notes: So what did you think…Review and tell me. Now, I must leave you…I have a chapter update to complete. Please…be kind. 


End file.
